The mammalian brain, and the human brain in particular, is capable of processing tremendous amounts of information in complex manners. The brain continuously receives and translates sensory information from multiple sensory sources including, for example, visual, auditory, olfactory, and tactile sources. Through processing, movement, and awareness training, subjects have been able to recover and enhance sensory perception, discrimination, and memory, demonstrating a range of untapped capabilities. What are needed are systems and methods for better expanding, accessing, and controlling these capabilities.